Bella's song he could be the one by Miley Cyrus
by purple1girl
Summary: Summary: Bella wrote a song and starts playing but the thing she did not know was that all the Cullen's were watching her. The song is he could be the one by Miley Cyrus songfic


Summary: Bella wrote a song and starts playing but the thing she did not know was that all the Cullen's were watching her. The song is he could be the one by Miley Cyrus

I do not own twilight

Bella was trying to teach herself how to play the piano, but she could not get the keys right there were so many. She had written a song but she just needed an instrument to play it on, "forget it" she muttered. Than a thought struck her Renee made her, well more like forced her to take guitar lessons when she was twelve even though it was like six years ago she still remembered the chords perfectly,anyone would have she thought if you had to play it every day for hours_. _She knew there was a guitar in this house somewhere; finally she found it in one of the many closets in the Cullen home, well more like mansion. There was some dust on in but still looked in good condition so she started to play.

_Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
>He's got everything that a girl's wantin'<br>He's a piano cutie, he plays it groovy  
>And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid<em>

_Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
>get, butterflies when he says my name<br>Hey!_

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>And when he's lookin' at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<em>

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
>Tellin' me maybe he could be the one<em>

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
>He could be the one, he could be the one<br>He could be the one_

_He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
>Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and<br>I'm going' crazy about him lately  
>And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'<em>

_Think I'm really likin his name  
>He really blows me away, hey!<em>

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>And when he's lookin' at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<em>

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
>Tellin' me maybe he could be the one<em>

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
>He could be the one, he could be the one<br>He could be the one_

_And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
>Like everything I do is perfectly fine<br>The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
>And I'm so into it!<em>

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>And when he's lookin' at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<em>

_He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
>Tellin' me maybe he could be the one<em>

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
>He could be the one, he could be the one<br>He could be the one_

When she was done she turned and was stunned the whole Cullen family was staring at her, I knew I should have gone home first she thought. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Suddenly Edward moved right in front of her and kissed her very passionately which only made her blush even more. "Don't be embarrassed" he said "that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard".

The Cullen family then started bombarding her with questions. "How come you never told us you could sing?" said Alice "who taught you how to play the guitar?" said jasper who obviously was the owner of the guitar I hope he didn't mind me using it. "Renee forced me to take lessons when I was 12" she said to jasper "and I really don't know" she said to Alice "I thought you would not like it since it was country and I know Edward doesn't like country"

Edward who hadn't moved from the spot where he was said "Isabella Marie swan I love you more than life itself, I love everything about you, your blush" he touched her cheek which made her go even redder if that was possible "your chocolate brown eyes that compliment your hair in just the right way "he started to stroke her hair. You angel shape face is like heaven on earth what makes you think I wouldn't like your voice?" "but" she started but Edward hushed her with his finger "even if its country music I would never hate your voice besides I really liked that, your very good and it was even better because it was about me" he leaned in to kiss me again but I quickly dodged him, he stepped back looking heartbroken "I have to keep practicing" I confirmed "but your all more than welcome to stay and watch. With that everyone sat down as Bella continued to play her song.

**a/n review please tell me what you think  
>please give me some ideals on some other twilight songfics<br>go on my profile please and answer my poll to if it's not too much  
>I have some other songfics on profile too you should check them out<br>I have nothing against by** **Miley Cyrus because I know nothing about her  
>and I don't own twilight<strong>


End file.
